Amor a Quinta Vista
by KariiNott
Summary: La primera vez que la vio fue en el supermercado. La segunda vez, en la boda de su mejor amigo. Cuando a la tercera estaban siendo abrasados por sentimiento, Sasuke no creía que fuese una coincidencia. Cinco veces para enamorarse, sólo consciente de tres.


**Disclaimer Applied.**

**Author's Note: **Un one-shot para pedir disculpas por el retraso que estoy teniendo con mi fic de Alma Gemela. Lo siento, mucho en verdad. Pero he estado enfrentando problemas personales y no he encontrado fuente de inspiración para continuar. Pero no lo dejaré, jamás. Sólo me tomará un poco más de tiempo del capítulo porque además ya estamos en las últimas con ese fic. De verdad lo siento y espero puedan comprenderme. Además, este one-shot va para **Neko-Stranger** por ser mi hermana-gemela-perdida y haberme escuchado cuando lo necesitaba. Ya sabes chica, esto va para ti. Gracias por darme ánimos.

**Summary:** La primera vez que la vio fue en el supermercado. La segunda vez, en la boda de su mejor amigo. Cuando a la tercera estaban siendo abrasados por sentimiento extraño, Sasuke no creía que fuese una coincidencia. Cinco veces para enamorarse, aunque sólo fueron conscientes de tres.

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

**Amor A Quinta Vista  
**

* * *

**.  
"**Está bien.  
Yo tengo el control.  
Toma el dolor, toma el placer  
Soy un experto en ambos  
Cierra los ojos, no la mente. Déjame entrar en tu alma**"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

La primera vez que la viste, acabas de llegar al supermercado que quedaba cerca de tu apartamento.

Ese día no tenías que ir a la Universidad hasta la tarde, por eso te levantaste pasadas las diez de la mañana. Aunque eras promotor de levantarse temprano, te permitiste ese pequeño desliz por hoy. Habías tomado una ducha e ibas dispuesto a prepararte un desayuno – tenías como dos meses que no desayunabas decentemente y tu madre, en una de sus visitas mensuales ("-No puedo estar lejos de mi hijo más pequeño" te había respondido cuando le preguntaste el por qué de sus constantes visitas) ya te había incordiado si te estabas alimentando bien. Tú mismo sentías que habías perdido un par de libras, pero es que la carrera de leyes no era una ida a la playa, precisamente.

El problema vino cuando abriste el refrigerador.

No había _tomates._

(Sacrilegio)

Para ti, una comida no era una buena comida si no llevaba algo de ese vegetal rojo. Así que maldiciendo al dobe – el idiota ese había tomado la manía de ponerle tomates al ramen aludiendo que si a ti te gustaban tanto por algo tenía que ser y ayer se la había pasado toda la tarde en tu casa, fastidiándote y comiendo – te pusiste ropa decente, tomaste tu billetera y saliste a paso lento del edificio. Te encontraste con Suigetsu a la salida. Él idiota número dos venía cargado de bolsas. (En serio, te quieres suicidar cuando éste y el dobe se juntan) Comenzó a contarte algo de una "mamacita demasiado buena para su propio bienestar" (palabras textuales) que había visto en el supermercado pero tú le diste un _inocente_ empujón para apartarlo de tu camino que terminó con él en el suelo lanzándote juramentos y tú con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro. Tenías una morbosa satisfacción en joderles la vida a los demás.

Y ahora aquí estás, entrando por las puertas automáticas del comercio. Te anotas mentalmente golpear a Suigetsu más fuerte la próxima vez porque te das cuenta de que te encuentras buscando a la tal "mamacita" con la mirada. Joder que eres un hombre y que comenzaran a hablarte de los sorprendente atributos de una mujer a las once de la mañana hace que tu mente imagine cosas. Te golpeas mentalmente. Ya sabías que el que Kakashi te impartiera clases terminaría afectándote. Tal vez deberías reconsiderar...

No recuerdas que mierda debías reconsiderar.

Porque en ese momento la viste a ella y se te olvidó todo.

Estaba de pie frente a una estantería repleta de dulces. Y estúpidamente pensaste que no había nada más dulce que ella. Era bajita, pero de unas medidas perfectas. Usaba una falda corta de color negro y un simple suéter blanco que, al parecer, tenía un panda dibujado. Tenía el cabello rosa. ¿Se puede ser más exótica que eso? ¿Era ella de quién te había hablado Suigetsu? La muchacha se mordía el labio con indecisión, mirando todos los dulces. Te encontraste a ti mismo preguntándote cómo era posible que existiese una persona tan delicada como ella en un mundo tan cruel como este. Te sentiste asfixiado.

Caminaste casual, como si no la hubieras visto; fingiste mirar a todos lados y luego carraspeaste falsamente. Ella se giró con rapidez mandándote una ráfaga de aire con todo su olor impregnado. Fresas. Nuevamente, te aturdió cuando te miró con dos grandes e inocentes ojos verdes.

-Hola – te dijo animadamente, y te sonrió, mostrándote dos filas de perfectos dientes blancos.

Diste un seco asentimiento, más por no saber que decir que por fingir indiferencia - ¿Sabes dónde están los vegetales? – preguntaste, pero sabías perfectamente la respuesta. Conocías este supermercado cómo la palma de tu mano. Sólo que no se te ocurrió que más decir. Y eso era bastante sorprendente. A ti nadie te dejaba sin palabras. Menos una mujer (tu madre no cuenta, ¿verdad?)

-Mmm – la sonrisa desapareció y te mordiste la lengua para no pedirle que volviera a sonreír – La verdad no lo sé, soy nueva en la ciudad y es la primera vez que vengo aquí – se excusó con un adorable tinte rojo en las mejillas.

-No hay problema – dijiste, y alzaste un poco la comisura de tu labio. Ella volvió a sonreírte y casi le das las gracias por haberlo hecho – Ese es bueno – opinaste y señalaste un paquete en específico de la estantería de dulces. Mentira. Tú odiabas las cosas dulces pero alguna vez escuchaste al dobe diciendo que ese era delicioso.

Ella giró un poco la cabeza para ver el bocadillo mientras tú admiraste su blanquecino cuello. Mierda, querías agarrarla de la caderas, estrellarla contra esa misma estantería y hundirte en ella hasta que se te olvidara quién eras.

Control, Uchiha.

-Eh, gracias. Creo que llevaré ese – dijo ella, sonrojándose de nuevo y al saber que no tenías más nada con que excusarte para poder hablarle, soltaste un "Hmp" y te alejaste caminando de allí, hacia el pasillo del fondo, dónde sabías iba a estar tu preciado tomate.

No lo sabrás hasta mucho tiempo después, pero ella no te quitó la vista de encima hasta que desapareciste por el pasillo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La segunda vez que la viste, estabas en la puerta de la residencia Hyuuga; recibiendo a los invitados.

Créanlo o no – él todavía duda de que la chica Hyuuga haya estado en su sano juicio cuando dijo que si – el dobe (si, escucharon bien Naruto-dobe-usuratonkachi-amo-el-ramen-Uzumaki) se iba a _casar. _Tú aún seguías pensando que era realmente imposible que el dobe se haya comprometido _antes_ que tú. De acuerdo, no es que le hayas puesto mucho empeño a eso de buscarte una futura esposa, pero vamos, que venías de una familia de costumbres arraigadas y de matrimonios jóvenes. Y Naruto, bueno...es Naruto.

Cuando el dobe y la chica Hyuuga llegaron a tu apartamento para decirte que ibas a ser el padrino de su boda, estuviste a punto de soltar una carcajada en sus rostros. Pero luego te soltaron todo el rollo de que tenían bastante tiempo de haberse comprometidos y que hasta ahora lo iban a sacar a la luz pues –finalmente - habían recibido la bendición de Hiashi Hyuuga, el padre de la chica. En fin que tuviste que tragarte cualquier burla pues la boda se llevaría a cabo en un mes y tú_ tenías_ que estar en ella.

Te explicaron muchas cosas – vamos a dejarlo en "cosas" porque la verdad no escuchaste nada. Tu mente estaba viajando, recordando cierto cuerpo de infarto con cabello rosa y sorprendentes ojos verdes que no habías vuelto a ver – y por último Hinata te había comentado algo como que la madrina de la boda todavía no había sido informada, pero que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Y ahora aquí estás, un mes después; con una mueca que tú llamas sonrisa pero que otros califican como mohín, pues como el novio no ha llegado – en serio, ¿qué no era la novia la que llegaba tarde? Maldito dobe – te toca a ti recibir a los invitados.

Tuviste que controlarte para no golpear a un tal Lee que comenzó a hablarte de la juventud, el fuego y cuanta mierda más se le pasaba por la cabeza. Tuviste que mantener tu altanería cuando Neji Hyuuga entró con su pose arrogante. Tuviste que soportar un cuánta mujer se te pasara por delante pues todas habían intentado tocar algo de ti, incluso allá abajo – la mayoría habían sido unas señoras ya entradas en años. Las más jóvenes sólo te sonreían con seducción- Tuviste que ignorar a Kakashi cuando te sonrió con burla. (Él sabía cuánto estabas odiando estar allí parado como estúpido)

Pero definitivamente tuviste que mantener la compostura cuando la viste a ella.

Bajó de un auto negro de vidrios polarizados. Cuando sus pies tocaron la tierra, el vestido de color lila (el color de la boda) se deslizó graciosamente por sus piernas hasta que la cola del mismo llegó al suelo. La tela se adhería a su cuerpo, entallándole y dejando admirar sus curvas, pero sin dejar la sobriedad y elegancia. Parecía haberse cortado el cabello, pero lo traía recogido en un recatado peinado. Admiraste – no había otra palabra para describir lo que estabas haciendo – su cuello blanco y sus delicados hombros descubiertos. Ella hizo un mohín que te pareció adorable cuando dio el primer paso. Parecía que no le agradaba usar tacones. Entonces se irguió completamente y sus pechos se marcaron deliciosamente apretados por el vestido. Tragaste saliva. Ella alzó la vista y nuevamente te quedaste aturdido por sus ojos esmeraldas. Ladeó la cabeza un poco, escrutándote intensamente y entonces te lanzó esa sonrisa que parecía dejarte sin habla.

Te había reconocido y tú no sabías por qué eso te gustaba tanto.

No perdiste de vista el movimiento de sus caderas hasta que ella se encontró frente a ti. Alzaste la vista y ella seguía sonriéndote. Fue entonces que viste la rosa lila que cargaba en su cabello y que era la misma que tú usabas en tu esmoquin. Era el par de rosas destinados a la madrina y al padrino de la boda. Sonreíste con arrogancia. Y pensaste por qué mierda Naruto nunca te había hablado de ella.

-¿No crees que el destino es algo maravilloso? Nos volvemos a encontrar – te dijo, casi inocentemente. Con esa frase descubriste algo nuevo de ella. Debía ser una chica culta e inteligente.

-¿Se conocen?

Fue hasta ese momento en que diste cuenta de que había una tercera persona con ustedes. Parpadeaste, saliendo de ese trance que ella había creado en ti, y miraste al rubio pronto a casarse que tenías al frente. Inmediatamente tu semblante cambió y frunciste el ceño. Rápidamente le diste un buen golpe en la cabeza a lo que él se encogió de dolor murmurando algo como "¡Mierda!".

-Dobe – espetaste, fulminándolo con la mirada – Debías haber estado aquí hace cuatro jodidas horas para que recibieras a los invitados._ Yo_ tuve que hacerlo en tú lugar – dijiste todavía enojado.

-¡No seas tan quejica Teme! - dijo el rubio, indignado. Ella soltó una suave risa, al parecer le divertía en demasía los motes que utilizaban entre ustedes - ¡Me retrasé con mi traje y tuve que esperar a Sakura-chan! ¡Ya sabes cómo tardan las mujeres!

_Sakura_

Ese era su nombre. La miraste mientras ella se sonrojaba y parecía defenderse de la alegación del rubio y pensaste que el nombre era perfecto. De seguro ella era así. Suave y delicada como los pétalos de cerezo. Pero tú querías tomarla y manchar esa inocencia. Querías _poseer_ esa inocencia. Ella podía hacerlo, lo sabías. Sakura podía iluminar tus tinieblas. Ella podía...Si, podría.

-¡No, Baka! – espetó ella de repente y temiste que hubiese leído tus pensamientos. Pero Sakura estaba mirando furiosa al dobe que tenía una cara de libidinoso a kilómetros - ¡Él y yo no tenemos nada! ¡Ya te dije que sólo lo vi una vez en el supermercado y ya!

Estaban hablando de ti, ¿verdad? Es que como estabas en la Vía Láctea no escuchaste nada de lo que decían anteriormente.

-Ya deja de fastidiarla, dobe – dijiste de pronto, interrumpiendo lo que sea que iba a decir Naruto y Sakura te miró agradecida – Lárgate a dónde el sacerdote. La boda debe empezar en media hora.

Naruto se dio un fuerte golpe en la frente y salió corriendo murmurando algo como "suegro" y "asesinarme". Suspiraste. El idiota ni siquiera te había preguntado si cargabas las alianzas matrimoniales. Sakura apartó la vista por dónde se había ido el rubio y la volvió a fijar en ti. Un mechón de su fleco rosa le tapó un ojo y ella alzó la mano, pero tú fuiste más rápido que ella y lo colocaste detrás de su oreja. Ella abrió mucho los ojos y te miró sorprendida.

Idiota, te gritaste mentalmente.

Ella se mordió el labio y luego extendió su pequeña mano hacia ti.

-No nos hemos presentado bien, no puedo seguir pensando en ti como en el "chico de los vegetales", ¿verdad? – Enarcaste una ceja ante su comentario y ella se sonrojó ante tu intensa mirada – ¡No es que haya pensado en ti de esa manera! ¡Ni de ninguna otra manera, claro! – Agregó rápidamente ante su sonrisa de lado – Es decir... ¡Tú sabes!

Ella era...extraña. Misteriosamente extraña. Un momento habla con pulcritud, al siguiente insulta a Naruto y luego se pone nerviosa ante ti.

-Seguro – murmuraste, tomando su mano. Era suave – Sasuke Uchiha.

-Sakura Haruno – respondió ella, sonriéndote de nuevo – Es un placer, Sasuke-kun.

Aguantaste la respiración ante la manera de cómo ella decía tu nombre.

Era sublime.

-Disculpa, ¿Uchiha-san? ¿Sakura-chan? –una voz murmuró a sus espaldas.

Te giraste y Sakura se estiró sobre tu hombro para ver de quién se trataba. Era una joven de cabellos castaños, usaba un vestido blanco con detalles en lila. Tú la reconociste. Era la chica que había llegado del brazo de Neji. Tenten…algo. Te pareció oír que era la dama de honor. Sus ojos castaños se deslizaron por ustedes, hasta que repararon el algo. Tú también miraste y descubriste que tu mano y la de Sakura seguían entrelazadas. Ella sonrió con nerviosismo y trató de retirar su mano, pero tú se apretaste para que la dejara así. La castaña carraspeó y sonrió, pero no podía ocultar la picardía con que miraba a Sakura. Parecía que ellas si se conocían. Joder, ¿era que _todos_ la conocían, pero tú no?

-Naruto los mandó a llamar. Dice que no quiere comenzar la boda sin sus mejores amigos allí.

-Está bien, Tenten-chan. – Respondió Sakura – Sasuke-kun y yo ya vamos para allá.

_Sasuke-kun._

Definitivamente, el placer era todo tuyo, ¿no Sasuke?

No lo sabrás hasta mucho tiempo después, pero ella tampoco quería soltarte la mano en ese instante.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La tercera vez que la viste, caminabas sin rumbo por las calles de atestadas de Tokio.

Acababas de salir de la Universidad hacía un par de horas y estabas rendido. Si por ti fuera, hubieras ido directo a tu apartamento a dormir, pero el dobe del demonio te obligó a ayudarlo a cargar unas cajas de la mudanza de_ su_ esposa. A penas habían pasado unas semanas desde el incidente de la boda y el rubio demoníaco parecía que te lo iba a recordar por el resto de la vida. En serio, jamás había visto a alguien tan emocionado por haberse casado. Era un fastidio. Y cómo además sólo faltaban un par de semanas para que ambos terminaran sus respectivas carreras y se graduaran – ¡por fin! – Naruto estaba el doble de hiperactivo.

Terrorífico.

Lo que es más terrorífico que un dobe con altas dosis de hiperactividad en su sistemas es que recuerdas la boda y sonríes cómo estúpido (palabras de Kakashi. Quien desgraciadamente tenía la _absurda_ idea de que tú estabas emparejado con "la muchacha exótica que era madrina de la boda") pues durante toda la ceremonia tuviste el cálido cuerpo de Sakura al lado tuyo, embriagándote con su perfume de fresas. Maldición. Tuviste miedo de no contenerte y tomarla en brazos, buscar el cuarto más cercano y tomarla allí mismo. Ella ejercía demasiado deseo en ti. Y eso te asustaba. Nunca nadie te había impactado tanto. ¿Quién era ella que lo conseguía con una sola sonrisa?

Durante toda la ceremonia no pudiste apartar la vista de ella. Y, curiosamente, a ella no parecía importarle mucho. Muchas otras mujeres se sentían en el séptimo cielo si tú las mirabas más de tres segundos. ¿Por qué ella no? Era diferente a todas. Sakura era única en su clase. Y a ti te gustaba demasiado eso. Más de lo normal. En la fiesta después del "Si, acepto" ella te había tomado de la mano susurrando un sensual _"Bailemos, Sasuke-kun" _y, para qué mentir, tú no pudiste negarte. _"¿Sabes? Me pareces una estrella..."_ – te dijo, apoyando su cabeza en tu pecho mientras bailaban – _"¿De rock?"_ – quisiste bromear. Ella había reído – _"No. A una del cielo. Porque la primer vez que te vi me pareciste tan lejano_..." – La respuesta es sí. Te había dejado sin palabras. Sin ir más lejos, fue el mejor vals de tu toda tu jodida vida. La habías tenido entre tus brazos, sentido su calor, sus labios rosas demasiado cerca para tu salud mental y estabas extasiado de ella.

Y ahora aquí estás, caminando sin rumbo, pero pensando en ella cómo tú único camino.

Es como si hubiese sido plan confabulado del destino, pero un niño se te atravesó en el camino y tuviste que quitarte antes de que el pequeño mocoso se estrellara contra ti y entonces viste su característico cabello rosa dentro de un café literario. Tu cuerpo se detuvo por sí solo, mientras tu cerebro procesaba la imagen. Antes de siquiera darte cuenta, tus pies ya se hallaban caminando hacia la entrada del pequeño pero elegante recinto. Cuando entraste, un agradable olor a café te recibió. Avanzaste hasta detenerte frente a Sakura. Ella tenía su mano en la taza de café caliente, un libro sobre el rostro y cargaba un vestido blanco humo. Eras lo suficientemente silencioso como para que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de tu presencia. Tomaste asiento lentamente en la silla frente a ella, y clavaste tu mirada en el libro. Rezaba _"Tres"_ de un tal Ted Dekker y más abajo_ "Hay pecados que jamás deberían descubrirse_" Enarcaste una ceja. ¿Era un libro de suspenso? ¿Por qué no leía una novela de esas de chorrean miel de la primera a la última página como el resto de las mujeres? Definitivamente, ella no era como las demás mujeres que has conocido. Un hermosos enigma que quieres describir.

-Claro Sasuke-kun, puedes sentarte. Estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Qué dijiste? Oh, por favor ya basta. Me matas de la risa – su voz no te sobresaltó, sólo te sorprendió. Sakura sabía perfectamente quién era y ni siquiera se había movido.

Ella bajó lentamente el libro y al ver tu ceja enarcada, soltó su tan característica melodiosa carcajada.

-Puedo _sentirte_, Sasuke-kun. Nosotros los vampiros podemos oler a las personas a metros de distancias, ¿no lo sabías?

¿Qué?

Tu cara debió delatarte porque Sakura volvió a reír y tú bufaste. Por un pequeño momento pensaste que era cierto. Es decir, era la única explicación que encontrabas al inmenso magnetismo que parecía atraerte a ella. Y a la estupidez. Porque lo estás pensando si que es estúpido.

-¡Oh, debiste ver tu expresión! No tuvo precio – dijo ella nuevamente y dejando el libro de lado, tomó un sorbo de su café.

No quitaste la mirada de su rostro, y soltaste la pregunta que te venía comiendo la cabeza desde que la viste por primera vez:

-¿Quién eres?

Su delicado rostro se puso repentinamente serio y dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa. Sakura entrelazó sus manos, las colocó debajo de su mentón – en un gesto que te recordaba a ti mismo – e inclinándose un poco hacia delante, te miró directamente con sus impactantes ojos esmeraldas.

-Soy Sakura Haruno.

Negaste con la cabeza, sin cortar el contacto visual.

-¿Quién eres _tú_?

Ella sonrió, solo un poco.

- Soy una mujer más en este mundo. Soy una chica son sueños y metas. Soy diferente a los demás y eso me gusta. Soy todo y nada. Eso es Sakura Haruno. ¿Te gusta así?

Ahora tú sonreíste. Una sonrisa sincera. Tu primera sonrisa sincera en años.

-Sí, me gusta así.

No lo sabrás hasta mucho tiempo después, pero a ella también le gustabas así.

.

.

Despertaste por el movimiento de un cuerpo al lado tuyo. No estabas muy acostumbrado a compartir cama con alguien. No porque nunca lo hubieras hecho antes, si no porque nunca había sido en_ tu _cama. En _tu_ edificio. En_ tu_ departamento. En _tu_ habitación. Nunca habías llevado una chica a dormir a tu casa. Para ti no eran lo suficientemente dignas de hacerlo contigo en tu cama. Lo habías hecho en otros lugares, si, pero, jamás, repito; allí. Y eso te asustaba y te agradaba a partes iguales. Porque con Sakura a tu lado todo era diferente y todo tenía un perspectiva diferente. Lo que antes te parecía negro ahora te parecía rojo lo que antes odiabas ahora sólo te parecía indiferente. Con Sakura tu completo mundo había dado una vuelta de trescientos sesenta grados en sólo una noche.

—Buenos días —susurró su tenue voz. Giraste la cabeza y te encontraste con sus ojos jades oscurecidos. Tenía el cabello revuelto y sobre la cara. La expresión de cansancio en su rostro infló tu de por sí inflado ego porque sabías tú eras el culpable de su cansancio.

Sonreíste (o más bien pusiste una mueca parecida a una sonrisa) y la besaste suavemente en la frente. Sakura suspiró y se acurrucó en tu pecho, respirando calmadamente.

—Tengo hambre —dijo de pronto, cuando tú ya te estabas quedando dormido de nuevo acunado por el sonido de su respiración. Gruñiste por lo bajo queriendo decir que no querías salir de la cama. Ella pareció entender tu elocuente vocabulario porque se rió suavemente, dándote unas palmadas en el pecho— Vamos, que es tú culpa que esté muriendo de inanición. No cenamos nada anoche y ¿pretendes que no desayune tampoco? Anda ya levántate.

Gruñiste de nuevo, pero Sakura logró zafarse de tu agarre. No podías pelar con ella ni mucho menos llevarle la contraria por más de dos minutos. Vaya, sí que estabas idiotizado. ¿O sería mejor decir en...fermo? Sí, claro, _enfermo._ No apartaste la vista de ella mientras Sakura buscaba su ropa tirada por el suelo. Las escuchaste maldecir al no encontrar sus bragas, pero no le ibas a decir que estaban estratégicamente debajo de la cama, lugar dónde las habías lanzado la noche anterior durante su arranque pasional. Sakura te fulminó con la mirada como si pudiera leer tus pensamientos y tú sólo pusiste tu mejor cara de póker. Ella se enfundó en el vestido blanco humo del día anterior (anotaste mentalmente comprarle más ropa) y salió de la habitación. Sonreíste con malicia al pensar que ella no cargaba sujetador ni bragas debajo del vestido.

Minutos después, tú salías del baño con sólo un pantalón y la toalla en tu cuello para atrapar las gotas de agua. Sakura estaba en la cocina haciendo el desayuno y lo sabías porque estabas sintiendo el agradable olor de huevos revueltos con _mucho_ tomate.

Bajaste las escaleras de metal en forma de caracol que daban a tu habitación y cuando llegaste al último peldaño te quedaste sin aliento. Sakura estaba allí, con el delantal azul que tu madre solía usar cuando venía de visita, su cabello rosa recogido en una corta coleta alta y batía algo en una cacerola de aluminio. Pero no fue verla de esa forma lo que te descolocó por completo. Claro que no. Fue, sin embargo, el hecho de que no pudiste evitar pensar que querías ver esa imagen por el resto de tus días. Despertar en la mañana y encontrarte a esa misteriosa pelirrosa cocinando para ti. Negaste con la cabeza, muy sorprendido por tus propios pensamientos y caminaste sigilosamente hacia ella.

Sakura no se sorprendió cuando la tomaste por la cintura y las giraste hacia ti. Por el contrario. Rió suavemente y dejando la cacerola de lado, te echó los brazos al cuello. Tú acercaste tu boca a su cuello, mordiéndola suavemente. Sakura gimió en tu oído y sabes que lo hacía a propósito. Gruñiste guturalmente y te apoderaste de sus labios cerezas. De inmediato, un calor abrazador se situó en todo tu cuerpo (es especial en cierta parte de tu anatomía) y nuevamente te preguntaste que tenía esta mujer que sinceramente te volvía loco. Sakura te devolvió el beso con las misma fuerza y pasión que tú lo hacías mientras sus lenguas se encontraban, enroscaban y sus cuerpo se unían en perfecto acoplamiento. La tomaste por los glúteos sin pudor alguno y la subiste sobre la encimera de la cocina. Sakura rodeó tu cintura con sus largas piernas y sentiste sus pezones erguirse y apretarse contra su pecho desnudo, sin despegarte de sus labios todavía. Estabas duro y listo para unirte a ella nuevamente en otro round en la cocina cuando el sonido del timbre resonando por todo el apartamento los obligó a ambos a separarse con la respiración agitada.

—Sasuke-kun... —jadeó ella, liberándote del hechizo mental que te había nublado al verla así, sonrojada, excitada y apostabas que húmeda para ti —Hay alguien allá afuera.

—Iré a ver —murmuraste bajándola de la encimera y encaminándote a la puerta.

No pudiste más que enarcar ambas cejas cuando viste a la pelinegra mujer que era tu madre cargando una bolsa del supermercado y mirándote con una sonrisa de comercial en el rostro. Oh, mierda. Era su visita mensual. Y tú que estabas a punto de hacerlo con Sakura en la cocina. No querías ni pensar que tu madre hubiese llegado unos minutos después. Por otro lado, jamás habías llevado mujeres a tu apartamento y estabas seguro que tu madre te soltaría una buena cuando se vieran solos. Decencia y mierdas de ésas.

—Buenos días, hijo. ¿Cómo estás? Te traje algunos suministros. Y tomate, por supuesto.

Este era uno de los pocos momentos en que no sabes qué diablos hacer ahora.

—Mamá, yo...

—¿Será que me dejarás pasar, Sasuke-chan? No quiero... —tu madre se detuvo abruptamente, mirando sorprendida algo por detrás de ti y tú te maldijiste por no haberle dicho a Sakura que esperara en la cocina.

Mikoto te hizo a un lado tendiéndote las bolsas de la compra y no pudiste evitar bufar al cerrar la puerta. Sakura te miraba a ti y a tu madre al parecer sorprendida por su parecido y supusiste realmente apenada por haber sido descubierta en semejantes fachas y para rematar por tu madre. Mikoto no dejaba de mirar a Sakura como si se tratase de un animalito extraño al que estudiar y tú sabías que Sakura se estaba sintiendo incómoda con la penetrante observación así que decidiste que era hora de las presentaciones.

—Mamá, ella es...

—¡Eres aquella niña del parque, ya lo recuerdo! —te interrumpió Mikoto saltando de alegría y abrazando fuertemente a Sakura, quien la miró cómo si se le hubiese zafado un tornillo. Casi sentiste ganas de reírte al ver la expresión en su rostro, pero realmente estabas curioso por saber de dónde tu madre podría conocer a Sakura.

—La estás asfixiando, madre —dijiste dejando la bolsa en la mesa baja del living.

Mikoto o no te escuchó o bien te ignoró porque soltó una suave risa y dejando a Sakura de lado, le hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano.

—Lo siento, pero me causó emoción verte. ¡Cómo has crecido, niña! ¡Ya eres toda una mujer! ¿Cómo es que te llamabas?

—Sakura Haruno, Señora —contestó la pelirrosa, que parecía realmente extrañada.

—¡Claro! ¡Saku-chan! ¡¿Cómo pude olvidarlo si tienes un nombre tan bonito?

Te habías mantenido en silencio escuchando en intercambio de palabras de las dos mujeres pero para que negar que estabas realmente curioso por saber.

—Madre, ¿de dónde conoces a Sakura? —cuestionaste, caminando hasta al lado de Sakura, quién te miró con alivio.

—Oh, niños, ¿no se acuerdan? —Sakura negó con la cabeza y tú sólo enarcaste una ceja —. Pues yo sí. Cómo si hubiera sido ayer. Aunque en realidad fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando solo tenían como siete u ocho años. Te había llevado al parque, Sasuke-chan y allí nos encontramos con Saku-chan y su madre. Haruno-san y yo hicimos amistad prontamente y dejamos que ustedes se fueran a jugar aunque tú al principio parecías reacio a ir con Saku-chan. ¡Oh, qué buenos tiempos aquellos! Ya, ya, no me miren con esas caras, que es cierto. Lo que marcó ese día como tan especial es que después de varias horas ustedes regresaron tomados de las manos y nos dijeron que eran novios. Que había sido amor a primera vista, ¿pueden creerlo? ¡Fue tan tierno! Obviamente, después nos mudamos y nunca volvimos a verte Saku-chan.

Y en ese momento, Sasuke y Sakura se miraron, _realmente_, por quinta vez.

.

"_Siempre existe en el mundo una persona que espera a otra, ya sea en medio del desierto o en medio de una gran ciudad. Y cuando estas personas se cruzan y sus ojos se encuentran, todo el pasado y todo el futuro pierde su importancia por completo, y sólo existe aquel momento y aquella certeza increíble de que todas las cosas bajo el sol fueron escritas por la misma Mano. La Mano que despierta el Amor, y que hizo un alma gemela para cada persona que trabaja, descansa y busca tesoros bajo el sol. Porque sin esto no habría ningún sentido para los sueños de la raza humana"— Paulo Coelho  
. _


End file.
